My Immortal
by Every1's Beta
Summary: Arya/Faolin pairing...Eragon learns why his pursuit of Arya hurts her so much.


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Immortal by Evanescence, and I sure as hell don't own the Inheritance Cycle owned by Christopher Paolini... If I owned either, I would be filthy freaking rich. Once again, I know I should be working on Partners of the Heart, but I get distracted far too easily.**

As they walked through the Gardens near Tialdari Hall, Arya stopped, Eragon looked closer at what she was staring at, "Is that the flower that Faolin made for you?" Arya's face was full of tears, the sorrow in her eyes made Eragon step back, "Yes, he called it, _The Evarinya Drottning._"

_I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone.  
_

"The Shining Princess?" Eragon asked, he looked closer at the flower, it was as black as a moonless night, but had the strangest shade of red on the tips of the petals. "Why is it black?"

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
_

"He enchanted it, to were it would fit my life...This flower is tied to my emotions, when he was alive, the flower was nearly a pure white, while the tips were a blue brighter than Saphira's scales."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
_

"Eragon, this flower is black now, because I am grieving for him. Also I refuse to this flower, to wilt."

Eragon looked at her slowly, "And if it did?"

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.  
_

"The only way it can possibly wilt will be if the magic tying it to me, was severed. As I will never destroy the last pleasant memory he left behind, Eragon, the only way this flower shall wilt is by my death." Arya reached out and caressed the flower slowly, as if she were afraid that she would crush it.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
_

Eragon swore to himself, then and there, he would not allow that flower to wilt._  
I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childhood fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone._

"Faolin! Why did you leave me!" The tears in Arya's eyes were flowing freely now.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
_

Eragon stood, knowing he had to leave soon, but not wanting to leave Arya to her misery. When he took a step away he felt Arya's arms wrap around him, "Please, don't leave me like this."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
_

"E...Eragon, I'm sorry that I don't care for you the way you care for me, but I have to show you something. It's very important." Eragon was shocked at the contact they shared, when he replied, "All right, Arya. Where is it?" Arya rose to her feet, and stepped away from Eragon slowly, "It is in my room."

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me.  
_

As they walked, Arya's pace faltered more than once, all the while, her tears never stilled.

_These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.  
_

At last, they reached her room. When they entered, Arya immediately walked to her bed and pulled something from behind it.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.  
_

As Eragon grew closer, he saw it was a fairth. A fairth of Faolin. _He looks almost exactly like me._ Arya saw the wonder on Eragon's face, "Yes, that is Faolin."

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along.  
_

"Arya, if you wish it, I will swear to stop pursuing you here and now. My face is a very reminder of the love that Durza took from you. Say the word, Arya, and I shall never pursue you again." She nodded, "Please, Eragon, stop pursuing me." The words burned Eragon's tongue, but he did as she requested, "_Nen ono weohnata, Arya Drottningu._"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
_

"Faolin, I love you."

_But you still have...  
All of me.  
_

**Yes I know, I like to trash Arya... and to Arya the Forensic One, at least I didn't torture her this time... To the rest of the Arya fans out there, I (once again) probably botched her character... but in my defense, CP only made her perfect on the outside, so by Every1's Beta's law, I had to take her down a few pegs... Review...Please! If you don't, then my only constant reviewer Arya the Forensic One, will get all the cookies... and we'll laugh when you don't have any. So there!**


End file.
